My little star
by jonginini88
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Kamu mencintainya, dan Dia mencintaiku... KAIHUN, YAOI, DLDR.


.

.

.

.

.

 **dont LIKE! dont READ!**

* * *

 _Kita tidak akan pernah mengetahui sebuah takdir,_

 _Takdir apa?_

 _Takdir seperti apa?_

 _Hanya ada satu yang akan menjawabnya_

 _Time!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SOPA HIGH SCHOOL**

Jongin tidak mempedulikan teriakan appanya yang kini masih berusaha mengejar laju sepedanya. Jongin memang nakal. Nakal untuk keluarganya. Jongin hanya anak yang nakal dirumah. Sifatnya akan berbeda jauh jika ia keluar dari lingkaran keluarganya. Jongin dikenal dingin, pemikir, dan punya aura jantan yang kuat dikalangan teman-temannya.

"JONGIN! HOSHH" itulah teriakan terakhir yang jongin dengar tanpa mempedulikannya. Appanya pasti tidak kuat lagi mengejarnya. Jongin tertawa.

Bagaimana cerita sebelumnya sehingga appa jongin mengejar sepadanya?

'itu karena jongin memakai sepatu milik appanya, tetapi jongin masih belum menyadarinya' kekeee

"Aishh anak itu! aku tidak bisa berangkat ke kantor. Itu sepatu satu-satunya milikku. Aihh" kemudian appa jongin menyerah dan kembali pulang kerumah dengan perasaan hampa

Jongin melajukan sepedanya semakin brutal. Bahkan ia melewati satu detik sebelum lampu merah menyala dijalan. Jongin sesekali menatap jam tangannya. Sudah biasa baginya bangun kesiangan dan berakhir dengan terburu-buru seperti hari ini.

Tiba di gerbang sekolah. Jongin sudah ditunggu penjaga sekolah. Jongin pasrah lalu menyerahkan sepedanya. Ia dihukum karena terlambat 10 menit

Lalu,

Bughhh

"Ahhh! Kenapa kau memukulku?" protes jongin

Bughhh

"Jongin! gunakan bahasa formal!"

"ne!" suara jongin melemah, ia tidak ingin dipukul lagi.

"aku memukulmu karena kebiasaanmu ini! Kau sudah kelas tiga dan masih saja kesiangan! Dan lagi, lihat sepatumu itu (jongin melotot saat menyadari sepatu yang dipakainya) apa kau seorang guru? Pegawai kantor?"

Jongin memasang ekspresi layaknya orang bodoh dan sengsara di dunia ini. Benar-benar!

"sekarang, untuk hukumannya. Bersihkan ruangan di gedung jurusan seni. Tepatnya di ruangan paling pojok disebelah utara. Ruangan itu sudah tidak pernah dipakai setahun ini. Bersihkan sampai ruangan itu dapat digunakan lagi!"

"ne!" tidak ada gunanya menolak hukuman itu. meskipun jongin enggan, ia harus melakukannya. Ini adalah hukuman terberat di catatan hukumannya. Hari yang benar-benar sial untuknya.

"apa si hitam itu kesiangan lagi? Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak masuk?"

Sehun mencopot headphonenya ketika suho (ketua osis) berdiri di depan mejanya. "dia punya nama. Kim-Jong-In!"

"tidak masalah! Kau sudah tau siapa yang kumaksud!" ucap suho dingin

Sehun mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar suho meninggalkannya. Sehun akan memasangkan kembali headphone di telinganya jika saja tangan suho tidak menghentikannya. "aku tau kamu peduli padanya Oh Sehun! sekali waktu itu aku melihatmu membiarkan team jongin memenangkan pertandingan basket waktu itu"

"apa maumu?" tanya sehun dingin

Suho tidak menyukai jongin. suho tidak menyukai siapapun yang menyaingi popularitasnya di sekolah ini. Dari segi manapun, suho selalu ingin memenangkannya. Jongin salah satu murid yang bersinar akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuat suho ingin menghancurkan popularitas jongin.

"berhenti mempedulikannya! Berhenti mendukungnya! Atau kau tau apa akibatnya!" suho mendorong dahi sehun kebelakang, setelah melakukannya, dengan santainya suho menjentrikan jarinya dan apa yang terjadi?

Beberapa pendukung suho menyiramkan air bekas cucian pel kamar mandi ke tubuh sehun. anak-anak yang berada di kelas ikut terkejut dan berebut mengambil gambar dengan ponsel mereka.

"itu balasan dari kecurangan permainan basket kita kemarin!" ucap suho sebelum meninggalkan kelas sehun

Sehun menatap tajam kepergian suho dan pengikutnya.

'mwoya? Lihat tatapan matanya!'

'dia benar-benar lemah! Seharusnya ia tidak mendukung jongin waktu itu'

'aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi jongin setelah ini'

'jongin? hahaha! Ia bahkan hanya mengenal sehun, tidak begitu dekat'

Sehun meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya begitu tak tahan merasa panas karena bualan teman-teman kelasnya menambah emosi di perasaannya. Untung saja ia menyimpan seragam baru di lokernya. Ia tidak perlu pulang.

Mengenai jongin? sehun berdiri diam di depan lokernya memikirkan namja itu!. apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memberikan tissue padanya. sehun mendongak untuk melihat seseorang itu. seseorang yang datang dari kegelapan. Seperti bidadari yang bersinar ketika ia tersenyum. Kristal?

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sehun, ia bersikap dingin. Tidak langsung menerima tissue yang masih tertuju padanya.

"aku tidak sengaja melihatmu keluar dari kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku mengikutimu.." jawab kristal jujur

"aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" setelah berucap seperti itu, sehun melihat raut kesedihan di wajah kristal. Tak tega kan? "baiklah. Terimakasih!" sehun merampas dengan cepat tissue tersebut.

Kristal kembali tersenyum cerah, "oppa, hari ini aku akan berlatih ballet. Jad-

"kristal-ssi (formal) tolong berhenti bicara dan tinggalkan aku sekarang!" sehun berlalu meninggalkan kristal yang masih mematung di tempatnya

'hahaaa, mungkin sehun oppa hanya malu karena aku melihatnya ketika keadaannya berantakan seperti itu! berpikirlah positif kristal. Oke?. Kamu hanya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Fighting' ia hanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

 **Sore Hari**

"Ahhhh sial! Lebih baik aku tidak berangkat saja daripada terjebat membereskan ruangan berantakan ini!" jongin menghapus keringatnya dengan kasar

Jongin mengecek ponselnya. Begitu banyak notifikasi Line-nya. Jongin menyaksikan video dimana sehun yang dikerjai suho cs dikelasnya. Keterlaluan batin jongin

Jongin juga membaca komentar-komentar dari anak-anak. Disana dirinya juga terlibat dalam kasus tersebut. Jadi sehun dipermalukan seperti itu dikarenakan dirinya? karena sehun telah mendukungnya?

'aku harus bertemu sehun' batin jongin

Jongin dan sehun baru sekali bertemu dan mengobrol ketika pertandingan basket minggu lalu. Mereka belum sempat membangun pertemanan lebih dalam lagi. Saling menukar nomor ponselpun belum terpikirkan oleh mereka saat itu.

Jongin mengunci ruangan tersebut setelah yakin ia berhasil membereskannya. Gedung jurusan seni adalah tempat kedua favorite jongin setelah taman disekolah ini. Karena disini, ia dapat menari ketika stress atau sedang bosan. Jongin memang mengambil jurusan Sosial bukan Seni, sama seperti Sehun dan Kristal hanya mereka berbeda kelas saja.

Saat melewati koridor melalui jendela, jongin tidak sengaja melihat kristal di ruangan itu. berbalut busana ballet membuat aura kecantikan kristal semakin terpancar dan menggoda mata jongin untuk lebih lama memperhatikannya.

Pandangan pertama yang membuat jongin jatuh cinta.

Jongin sudah memegang knop pintu, namun diurungkan niatnya untuk menemui kristal. Ia mencium bau keringan di seragamnya. Badannya juga kotor dan dengan penampilan seperti ini tidak mungkin ia bertemu dengan kristal dan berkenalan bukan? Mungkin lain kali.

Sore itu, jongin memutuskan hanya menonton kristal berlatih menari ballet melalui jendela. Jongin rela bahkan berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu untuk itu. sampai-sampai ia melupakan jika tadinya ia akan menemui sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulang Sekolah!**

"Ahjussi, apa jongin tidak masuk hari ini?" sehun tau kalau jongin sering kesiangan. Penjaga gerbang pasti menghukumnya sekarang. karena itu sehun bertanya padanya

"anak itu sedang membersihkan kelas di paling pojok sebelah utara di gedung jurusan seni. Aku tidak tau hukuman apa lagi yang akan membuatnya jera. anak itu membuatku kehilangan pikiranku saja!"

Setelah jawaban itu didapatkan, tanpa ingat mengucakan terimakasih, sehun langsung berlari menuju tempat jongin.

"anak sekarang memang kurang memiliki tatakrama!" ucap penjaga sekolah

"Hai jong-" sapaan sehun terhenti ketika melihat jongin yang terlihat tengah asyik memperhatikan sesuatu.

Sehun mendekat dan ikut melihat apa yang jongin lihat. Itu Kristal...

"kau menyukainya?"

Eh? Jongin baru sadar jika ada seseorang di sampingnya, dengan tersenyum cerah jongin menjawab, "dia begitu cantik"

"kristal memang mempesona. Dia cantik dan sempurna" tambah sehun

"kau mengenalnya? Jadi namanya Kristal? Namanya cantik seperti orangnya"

"Ya! Dia juga baik hati. Kepribadian yang terlalu sempurna membuatku tidak menyukainya" diam-diam sehun merasa sangat panas. Atau kata lain adalah cemburu? Apa yang membuatnya cemburu sekarang...

"kau tidak perlu menyukainya hunnie-ya... kau hanya perlu mengaguminya. Karena aku yang akan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya!"

DEG!

"H-hunnie-ya?" Sehun memastikan. .

Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka... jongin langsung memberikan panggilan manis untuknya? Betapa berdebarnya hati sehun kali ini. Ia sangat bahagia...

"wae? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"tidak masalah, ayo menjadi dekat?" sehun merangkul kai namun sedetik itu juga ia melepaskan rangkulannya. "kamu sangat bau dan kotor"

Jongin tertawa lepas karena ekspresi sehun yang menggemaskan. . .

Jongin dan sehun pulang bersama-sama. Mereka berjalan kaki dengan damai. Jongin berjalan sambil mendorong sepedanya.

"apa baik-baik saja jika kita berteman? Kau di club yang sama dengan suho. Kau dipermalukan hari ini karenaku, lebih buruknya kau dianggap pengkhianat. Apa itu tak masalah?"

Sehun memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "entahlah.. aku belum berpikir tentang itu!"

"Ya! Menjauhlah dariku. Itu lebih baik untukmu bukan?"

"apa yang kau tau tentang baik dan tidak baik untukku? Jangan sok tau. Aku yang mengendalikan diriku sendiri"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "benarkah? Kau bahkan tak melawan ketika mereka menguyurmu dengan air di video itu"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat jongin ikut berhenti juga, "Wae? Aku menyinggung perasaanmu?"

Sehun memperdalam suaranya, "kau tau tentang itu?"

Jongin salah tingkah, ia meggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tentu saja. beberapa temanku memberikan video itu padaku"

Sehun masih dalam mode yang sama, "aku pikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu?" sehun berharap jongin mengakan terimakasih karena telah mendukungnya, atau meminta maaf karena dirinyalah yang membuat sehun dipermalukan

Tapi kenapa jongin tidak mengatakan apapun? Terimakasih dan Minta maaf? Setidaknya ucapkan salah satu dari kedua kata tersebut!

Sementara jongin tidak ingin sehun terlibat lagi dengannya. Apa alasan sehun mendukungnya?. Sehun harus menjauhinya. Sehun di club yang sama dengan Suho itu akan semakin menyulitkan sehun. apa sehun sedang membermainkannya? pikir jongin.

"ya, aku memang ingin mengakatan sesuatu. NAGAJUSEYO!" jongin menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan sehun.

"n-n-nagajuseyo?" ucap sehun tak percaya. Tanpa sadar sehun menitikkan air matanya. ia diusir? "kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku?" sehun menjatuhkan tissue pemberian kristal. Ia tidak pernah menggunakannya, tissue tersebut masih dalam keadaan utuh.

Sementara hati sehun masih memberontak, ia ingin berada dipihak jongin, ia tidak ingin waktu ini adalah akhir dari pertemuannya dengan jongin. walaupun sehun tidak mengerti alasan mengapa ia ingin selalu disisi jongin. ia harus mencaritahunya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'review for next'**


End file.
